IZ Tortures and Dares!
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: SOOO SORRY GUYS! CLICKED THE WRONG BUTTON! BUT HERE IT IS again... DON'T BOTHER RESENDING THE REVIEWS! leave dares just do it...
1. Chapter 1

**See what happens at one thirty am in my twisted sick mind? Well I got bored so I made this dare show or whatever. Enjoy chicos and chicas, btw I DONOT OWN INVADER Zim ! The characters that are going to be in future and present fanfics are in here. Plus fanfic version of ME! I only own my OCs and this epic imagination of epic proportions of Epicness!**

(An Irken with black eyes and curly antennae walks out. She's wearing all black.)

Nyx: Hey, this is Dares and Tortures Invader Zim Game Show where the readers audience or whatever you are get the chance to torture the IZ cast. The dares will be shown on the ***turns around then makes frustrated face.** * HEY SAM!

(A boy with brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, a white tee, cargoes, and sneakers walks out.)

Sam: What?

Nyx: Umm... do you SEE a problem? ***gestures to the curtain**. *

Sam:... Oh yeah... I forgot to um... sorry maybe.

Nyx: Sorry about that but the IDIOT HYMAN decided not to show where your dares will be. Now GET BACK OUT HERE! ***Curtain is finally drawn and you see a large plasma screen***

Sam: Fine but I'm bringing them with me. ***drags out two girls***

Kat: Really? Why am I even here? ( Girl has dirty blonde hair, grayish eyes, pale freckled skin and skinny jeans with a jacket on)

Nyx: Because you don't want me alone with my chainsaw. * fires up her chainsaw*

Kota: Or me with my tazer. * fires up tazer* (Girl has brown hair, hazelish eyes, tan skin, and jean shorts with a tee on.)

Kat: ***slowly backing away from her stepsister and friend.** * Nyx, Kota no need for those...

Sam: I don't want to be here...

(girls nod)

Nyx: Well too bad! FRED! GET OUT HERE!

~pulls lever exposing the IZ cast bound and gagged on the floor. Boy with sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and beachwear on comes out and unties the IZ cast~

Zim: (epic spazz attack) WHERE AM I? WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN THE ALMIGHTY AND GREAT ZIIIIIIMMMMMMM! (Sees Nyx and Kota w/ weapons, gulps)

Dib: Aw come on! This is another dare show! Aren't there like thirty or something?

Nyx: Yes I think that's the correct ratio...

Tak: EXIT EXIT! (Whole IZ cast runs for it but Fred grins homicidally and kills Dib)

Nyx, Sam, Kota, and Kat: FRED! NO KILLING UNLESS ONE OF US SAYS ITS OKAY!

Fred: (looking ashamed)

Kota: I will get him back to life... (goes backstage)

Sam: how? ~confused face~

Nyx: I paid for a relifeanator or something like that... it gives back life.

Kat: wow... I would have more to say about it but I'm not gonna get hit with the Doom Tazer or the Chainsaw of Doom. ( rolls eyes)

Nyx: Hm.. I rather like those names... YES! THAT IS WHAT THEY WILL BE CALLED! Kota and I will get to torture them! MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (evil grin and glint in eye)

(Four SIR units run from backstage One has cyan eyes, one has red eyes, one has black eyes, and one has purple eyes.)

Zim: Gir! Help your master! Defensive mode! (Gir hums then eats a waffle.)

Tak: (snorts at Zim's arrogance and Gir in general.) Mimi! Help me NOW!

Mimi: (looks at Tak then eats a waffle)

Tak: (epic face palm)

Nyx: LUA! OVER HERE NOW! ( SIR with black eyes salutes then sticks out her tongue.) You've been spending too much time with Gir and Pi. I blame Zim-sibling. AHHHHHH! I hate genetics. Now you, READER PERSON, will be able to torture, dare, truth, or gift any one of us... hm... Where's Darbie?

Darbie: I'M HERE! I'M HERE! (Runs onto stage in purple pajama pants, a green spaghetti strap, and her light brown hair into a messy bun at the top of her head, while sipping a stolen Coke.) Hi Sam ***blushes**. *

Nyx: (faces reader person) now YOU! Review! Leave dares for anyone! Including Kota, Darbie (I call her Dab), Sam, Fred, Lua, Pi, Kat, and me. Remember anything goes. Just no sex. Please I will not tolerate that and I will come after you with my Chainsaw of Doom!

Gir: Goodbye, goodbye!

Dab: (awkwardly talking to Sam)

Sam: (Listening... listening... listening)

**(A/n) You heard Nyx! Didn't you? HEY! HEY! One of the girls is ME! If you can guess which one then I will gift you an imaginary muffin basket! MWAHAHAHAHA. I stole my dad's Coke again ;P FREAKING REVIEW! LIKE NOW PEOPLES! Sorry it's so short but it IS only the first chapter soooo... review and leave dares for anyone and everyone! OH AND BTFW! i will not update until i get four dares/ watevers! i accept anoymous(I suck at spelling this word!) reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/n) Yes! I got many reviews before I pressed the wrong button and every time that happens I unveil a new chapter! YAY! HEY! HEY! No one has guesses whom I am! That's because I am the elusive scuba diver, which means I am bringing sexy back WHOOP! Yeah... at the moment I am living off of rock music and Coke. So yeah... thanks to ALL of my reviewers! I LOVES YOUUUUUUU! Oh yeah... I don't own IZ... only my OCs and lack of sleep... oh yah... OH! AND IF ANY CHARACTERS REFUSE TO DO THE DARES THEY WILL ASPLODE! ENJOY CHICOS AND CHICAS!**

(Nyx walks out in same outfit as before.)

Nyx: Hey people with no lives. ***Smirk. ***

(Walks out behind her wearing dark green boxer shorts, a black spaghetti strap and her hair in the same messy bun.)

Dab: Don't call them losers! If we have time to kidnap the cast, make this whole place and do this show then we have no lives either!

(Kota walked in with Kat in the same outfits as usual)

Kota: Gotta admit, she's right in a way...

Kat: HEY WE GOTS DARES!

Dab, Nyx, and Kota: SWEET!

(Sam walks out on to the stage)

Sam: Hey guys, we got dares?

Nyx: Yep. Seven of 'em, so... HEY YO FRED!

(Fred cackles like evil scientist then pulls lever attached to a wall. IZ cast is unveiled from under a giant sheet.)

Zim: I am surprisingly getting accustomed to my surroundings.

Nyx, Kat, and Dab: OH NO! THEY ARE GETTING ACCUSTOMED TO THEIR SURROUNDINGS! WE MUST BE ELUSIVE LIKE THE AUTHOR PERSON! WHO IS BRINGING SEXY BACK AND BEING A SCUBA DIVER!

(Sam dives behind the plasma screen and changes the settings. We are now in a small room with carpeted, terraced ledges. People with instruments are sitting in chairs on each terrace. A teacher is staring at us. In band room)

Dab: Hey. Hey! MR. LEWIS!

Mr. Lewis: Yes Dab?

Dab: Would you mind if we used fourth period for this dare show?

Mr. Lewis: Only this once.

Sam and Dab: Thanks Mr. Lewis.

Random saxophone: Nice outfit Dab!

Dab: ~Scowling~ Shut UP Austin!

Random oboe: Hey Dab why are you here and who are they? ~Points to IZ cast~

Dab: I am here because I can be Evan, and they are the Invader Zim cast. We had them hostage in a large auditorium but they got too comfortable. So we brought them here. Answer all of your questions, nimrod?

^Evan mutters to self^

First chair saxophone: HI DAB! HI SAM!

Dab and Sam: Hi Liz.

Nyx: ONTO THE DARES~! They will now be displayed on Mr. Lewis' epic screen with the projector. Our FIRST EVER DARE is from TheAlmightyTacoGuardianBlez.

**Meghan: WHOO! HOORAY FOR CHAINSAWS OF DOOM! =D**

**Blez: * Facepalm. * **

**Meghan: HEY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A FANGIRL**.** *Snaps fingahs***

**Blez: ...*Glomps Dib***

**Meghan: XD She's a Dib fangirl on Dare Shows! But she's normally reeeeally evil. So never take her out of fangirl mode.**

**Arianna: This is stupid.**

**Meghan: YO MAMA. **

**Arianna: *glares***

**Meghan: And Arianna is Dib's daughter. SHE HATES YOU DIB, SO LOOK OUT. **

**Blez: *squeezes* BE MY WAIFU DIB!**

**Meghan: ...waifu means boyfriend...sorta. I THINK. My friend wasn't clear. Anyway, DARES N' SUCH~! First, KAT. Blez's BF's name is Kat, too. I wanted to say that because I can~! =D and now you get to eat a bagel. **

***Giant bagels appear***

**Giant Bagel 1: EAT MEH.**

**Giant Bagel 2: EAT MEH TOO.**

**Meghan: One is poisonous~! YAY! ^^**

**Arianna: ...Dib, kill yourself with a rusty spoon covered in acid. Then somebody throw his body into a meat grinder, and make Zim eat it.**

**Meghan: O_O...you're scary.**

**Arianna: I know I am.**

**Blez: WHHYYYY? *Dies***

**Meghan: ...uhm...NYX! You're name reminds me of Nny. GO FIGHT WITH HIM. And I'm guessing the author person is Kota? If I'm wrong, you have my permission to throw Blez's dead body in a flaming pool of water, since she's Irken. And then...um...MUSTARD! *Squirts a whole bottle of mustard at Zim* FEEL THE MUSTARDNESS OF ET.**

**Arianna: *Facepalm* Are we done? I wanna go to bed.**

**Meghan: FINE. You go with your weak self. I CAN STAY UP FOR TWENTY E-*falls over, asleep***

Random flute: That was weird.

Dab: Yes it was Jonathan. YOU'RE A TWEETER! Now ~ faces IZ cast~ YOU GUYS GOTTA DO DARES! AND HA! YOU WERE WRONG!

Jonathan: ^confusion at being called a tweeter... again^

Kota: I'm not the author person.

Kat: squeals with joy. BAGELS! I DON'T CARE BOUT POISON! {Eats bagels}

Dib: -Holding rusty spoon covered in acid—COME ON! I WAS ALREADY KILLED IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! -Kills self-

Random trumpet: &DUN, DUN, DUNDUN DUN, DUN, DUNDUMDUNDUTDUN. =Meat grinder appears, Dib is thrown in.=

Zim: NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME EAT THE DIB! I'LL LAY EGGS IN YOUR STOMACHS! I WILL! Eats Dib.

Dab: [Staring at Meghan] Should we wake her up?

Tak: _ gives it a moment of thought_ No.

Everyone: FRED!

$ Fred gathers Meghan and throws her out the window. $

Kat: (Sighs) Meh bagels are gone. I will bring Blez and Dib back to life, be right back.

Nyx: Now I have to fight Nny. (Nny appears with bacterial disinfectant.)

Nny: Damn that last one fought like a cat on crack. /Suddenly notices he's in a middle school band room/ Oh, hello. My name is Johnny, but people call me Nny. You see some of this blood isn't mine.

Nyx: C'mon, blood-boy. We gotta fight.

Nny: Why?

Nyx: ***Points to screen.** * That's why. Now come on!

Nny: All right. Hey why do you have green skin and antennae?

Nyx: That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know.

Nny: \gets into fighting position or whatever.\

Nyx: /smiles/

Nyx pressed a button on her fingerless gloves causing ninja stars to shoot out of secret pockets. She throws them while Nny approaches with twin blades (of DOOM!) Swipes at Nyx, she dodges and swings out a fist. Makes minimal contact with Nny. He drops his blades and fights back. This goes on until Dab throws her flute case at Nyx's head. Nny shrugs.

Dab: Leave, that dare is over. Now I can kill Blez and throw her body in a flaming pool of water! YAY! WHY AM I SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT?

Fred: I am going to kill her. Kills Blez, and hands her to Dab

Dab: AH! DEAD IRKEN! AHHHH! runs around band room, screaming lyrics to Pretty Rave Girl.

Nyx: Weird human... oh well give me Blez I'll do it... Throws Blez into flaming water.

Kat: Well next dare, guys?

Everybody: Nods.

Kota: This one's from Dark Dragon 4x4

**Hello ^^ dragon here and i dare Zim to...try for president! and for dib to get chased by rabid bears while wearing steak sauce ^^ *****gives everyone but dib cookies. *******

Everybody but Dib: YAY! COOKIES! eats, or puts away cookies.

Nyx: HEY YO! Zim! GO TO A FREAKING CAUCUS! Shoves Zim onto a bus sends him to the Arizona caucus. YOU BETTER FREAKING WIN!

Dab: Dib... where is he?

Kota: I got him.

Dib : *eye twitch.* Zim's insides... then I was back in a flash of light... weird... ^ looks at screen^ gimme the steak sauce. And why does everyone hate me?

Kat: CAN I SQUIRT HIM? HMMM? ^smiles spazzy-like and leans in _real_ close to Nyx and stares creeperishly. ^

Nyx: gives her bbq sauce

Kat: &squirts Dib, releases bear.&

Sam, Dab, Evan, Liz, Jonathan, Austin, and Mr. Lewis : O_O since when did the school have a bear?

Kat: Well it IS the mascot...

Kota: True... but why is it rabid?  
>Kat: BECAUSE OF THE FRACKING DARE!<p>

Dib: AHHHH! #running from rabid bear#

Random Tuba player: 0_o...

Dab: Nice Jonah.

Nyx; Al right then, I'll check in on Zim. ^ opens communications to Zim^

Zim: AND THE STUPID HYUMAN GOVERNMENT WILL BOW BEFORE THE ALMIGHTY ZIIMMMMMM!

Nyx: ***Facepalm*** HEY IDIOT!

Zim: HM! WHO DARE CALL... AH! NYX!

Nyx: Better be scared idiot.

Zim: You scare me...

Nyx: I get that. How's the campaign going?  
>Zim: I lost... but am MUCH BETTER THAN THOSE HUMAN PIG SMELLIES!<p>

Nyx: Shut the fuck up idiot and GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!

Dab: I got it. takes flute, hijacks a car.

Sam: uh...

CRASH! Car breaks through wall, Dab and Zim stepping out.

Random clarinet: How did you do that? Are you high or something?

Dab: ^Laughs uncontrollably oh yeah... No Lindsey I am NOT high and that was hilarious!

Nyx: Next dare so everyone SHUT UP! looks REAL angry. from...thedarkirken6

**(A Voot crashes threw ta roof and a human girl pops out)**

**Sonia: HIYA I GOT DARES!**

**(Another human pops out and glares at Sonia)**

**Aqua: You left in ta middle of ta show!**

**Sonia: I DON'T CARE I WANTED TA REVEIW! I DARE ZIM TO CONFESS HIS LOVE FOR DIBBERS!**

**Aqua: What is with you and ZADR?**

**Sonia: I DON'T KNOW**

**Aqua: I DARE G.I.R TO SING THE NYAN CAT SONG!**

**Sonia: Hey you aren't aloud to dare!**

**Aqua: I DONT CARE I WANNA!**

**Sonia: WELL THAT'S ALL WE GOT FOR NOW BAI, BAI!**

**(A female Irken pops out from the Voot)**

**Coal: I got dares to...**

**Sonia: Shouldn't you be taking care of your smeets?**

**Coal: I left them with Zim and i need to make sure you don't break meh Voot...**

**Aqua: True that...**

**Coal: DIBBERS WHY U TRYING TO KILL MY ZIMMY!HE TRIED TO TAKE OVER EARTH AND FAILED!HOW U THINK HE GONNA WIN HMM!**

**(Aqua puts a sack over Coals head and they starts to Voot and leave)**

Dab: Zim... you heard the dare.

Zim: *disturbed look eye twitching repeatedly.)

Nyx: Zim if you know what's good for you then DO THE GOD DAMN DARE!

Zim: (fear over rules disgust,) THE MIGHTY ZIM LOVES THE DIB! ( almost retches.)

Entire band class: +LAUGHING SO HARD EVERYONE FALLS OUT OF THEIR CHAIRS+

Nyx: GIR! SING THE NYAN CAT SONG NOW!

Gir: OKEYDOKEY!

**Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan.**

Gir: DIDJA LIKE IT NYXIE?

Nyx: So CHEERFUL! AHHHH! (runs screaming out of the room)

Dab: Well Dib you have a truth it appears. Why you try to kill Zim? He's tried to take over the world and fail, so how's he going to do it? Hm?

Dib: I try to kill him because I hate him! He made everyone think I was crazier than before! And he's a fail so how IS he going to take over the Earth?

Gir: WHATCHU SAYYYYYYYYY?

Dab: steals Coke from Liz, drinks Coke.

Kota: Anyone notice something bout Dab?

Dab: I JUST HAD CAFFIENE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kota and Kat: ^Kat stalks hyper Dab^ Kota: DAB OVER HERE! &slams sack over Dab's head and hits her with her flute& RESOUNDING CLANG!

Nyx suddenly reappears.: Whoa what just happened?

Kota: ^panting like Nny&

Kat: (creeping Nyx until she's a hair away then smiling all creeper like. * NYX!

Nyx: AGHHHH! Stupid spazzy human! ^suddenly calms down% NEXT DARRRE! From Punkergal...

**AHHH! sweeeettttt... do u need to have four reviews? rly? y not less? or more? but anyways i have dares:**

**RANDOM REDHEADED GIRL WALKS IN: heyyyy pplz my name's not important but you guys can call me Punkergal. I dare Zim to... kiss Tak! I am a HUGENORMOUS ZaTr fan. if the Tallests are on here then i have a dare for them : watch RaPr for a few hours. i did that after losing a bet o_O i have ish-ues now :) ok i dare Gir, Lua, Mimi, and Pi to ALL eat tacos, waffles, and random items for the rest of the chapter. Dib has to give Gaz pizza then take it away I HATE YOU DIB-SMELL! i dare Nyx to... use the Chainsaw of Doom with Kat in the room SORRY KAT! (i read ur profile and saw Kat was a spazz soooo...) Kat get hyped up on anything that will make you spazz. i gift two million books to Kota! Fred kills one person of his liking. Dab and Sam... DAB U FREAKING LIKE HIM! I KNOWS IT! You two, go on a date like NOW! and i think i might know who is the author... is it? IS IT? IS IT?... *dramatic drum roll* NYX? the rave music commands me to have the reply! RAVE MUSIC!**

Dab: ^smiling* I like her! Wait WHAT IS MY DARE? (blushes so hard tomatoes would be ashamed&

Kota: When did you get consciousness again? (derp face$

Dab: like ten seconds ago and I saw rave music then saw my dare. WHYYYYY?

(Tallest drop from the ceiling*

Red: Why are we on Earth?

Purple: oh no.. ANOTHER GAME SHOW! AHHHHH!

Red: HEY LOOK SOMEONE'S MAKING DONUTS!

Both: WHOW! HAHAHA!

Gir: YEWHO! I GET TO EATS RANDOM STUFF! *shoves a binder into mouth.\

Lua: YAY! RANDOM STUFF! # eats someone's homework.)

Mimi: FOOD. :Eats someone's lunchbox/

Pi: PANCAKES!

Nyx: I am not the author... AWESOME! *revs up chainsaw of Doom.&

Kat: I LOVE MEH DARE... %sees Nyx's dare # NOOOOO!

Nyx: First I have to fulfill the dares. Zim... kiss Tak NOW.

Zim: *looking between the two females deciding who he is scared of more... chooses Nyx as scarier.\ CURSE YOU PUNKERGAL, CURSE YOUUUUU!

Tak: Wait! What's my dare... WHAT ON IRK?

Nyx: (revs up Chainsaw of Doom) Now Zim. NOW! DO THE FUCKING DARE!

Zim: ^terrified runs to Tak and kisses her then backs away^ DO NOT KILL THE MIGHTY AMAZING ZIMMMM! $Covers head in fear#

Kota: ... I LOVE YOU, PUNKERGAL! * Two million books drop from the ceiling) WHERE THE HECK DID SHE GET THESE? &Starts to read\

Nyx: HEY TALLESTS! (they turn towards her) Watch RaPr for... five hours! NOW!

Tallests: {Sit at a computer and start to watch RaPr, have spazz attacks}

Nyx: Dib, give Gaz this pizza then take it away. Do it now.

Dib: Everyone hates me! (takes pizza , gives it to Gaz, then takes it away.)

Gaz: You will pay for that.

Dib: I know... (dies from Gaz's wrath.)

Nyx: FIRE UP THE CHAINSAW OF DOOM! MWAHAHAHA! (Kat in room.)

Kat: NEED... TO ... SPAZZ! (eats popcorn and cotton candy, gets demented look in eye, bounces off walls.)

Nyx: &calms down Kat and tones down the Chainsaw of Doom* Now for Fred's dare... wow she didn't leave anyone out! Fred, kill anyone.

Fred: (Nods, and grabs random saxophone player, kills them&

Dab: You just killed Omar... HEY KOTA! FRED KILLED OMAR!

Kota: (looks up from books* Sweet! %goes back to books

Nyx; Now Sam and Dab, go on a date now.

Dab: W-wh-what?

Sam: Apparently we have to go on a date because of Punkergal.

Kat: No, no, no. Not in THOSE clothes, Dab! I am giving you a makeover. (Drags Dab to the sound proof practice rooms in the back%

~17 MINUTES LATER...~

Dab: (Walking awkwardly down the terraces in a nice dress going up to her knees, and no shoes. A random boy whistles as she walks past. * Kat I am going to ki-

Kat: HEY LOOK SAM! SHE'S READY!

Sam: (turns around and sees Dab& Wow... &looks at self. %

Dab: You look fine... why did you put me in a dress again Kat?

Kat: ^exasperated sigh% because you can't go on a freaking date in boxer shorts!

Dab: I am still wearing them. $Smirks#

Nyx: o_O Just do the fracking dare. &Opens a wormhole and pushes them inside% what? We can still watch them! It's a wormhole to...

Dab: Hey! This is my house! &Video stream is coming through on projector

Sam: ...

Dab: Hungry?

Sam: Yeah, what do you have?

Dab: Tofurky? (Rifles through fridge&

Nyx: *staring at screen% all right... this is boring. We'll check back in later. NEXT DAREEEEE!

**Tall invader with black eyes curly antennas and a long purple dress walks in**

**Bry: hey i have some dares.**

**Dib: hug my sir unit Kofa she loves u for some reason. **

**Small lavender sir unit pops out from behind bry and shyly smiles at dib**

**Zim: read a clip from a super fluffy Zadr story. I don't really like the pairing but ehhh its worth a laugh **

**Tak: go take a nice long bath in meat.**

**Gaz: read a clip from both a ZaGr and DaGr.**

**Bry: good bye for now**

**Kofa: bye, bye * peeks out from behind bry and waves timidly***

Nyx: AHHH! SHE LOOKS LIKE ME! AHHHH! Zim! Read ZaDr with fluff!

Zim: ZaDr? What is that?

Kat: HEY! I UST REALIZED MY NAME SPELLS TAK'S NAME BACKWARDS! I JUST REALIZED THAT!

Liz: It DOES! JONATHAN YOU'RE A TWEETER!

Jonathan: What is a tweeter?

Kota: ANYWAYS! Dares! Dib hug the fracking SIR unit!

Dib: O-kay then... &hugs SIR unit timidly who glomps him and doesn't let go. Please let go.

Zim: WHAT IS ZADR?

Evan: Since Dab and Kat and Kota talk about the IZ cast so damn much then... I think it's...

Kota: It's a Zim and Dib romance.

Zim: -_O

Dib: o_0

Nyx: *snickering&

Kat: Just read one. Here. This one. *Pulls up and clicks on a random ZaDr story. $

~ONE ZADR FANFIC LATER~

Zim: -_0

Dib: Please let go, Kofa!

Tak: Do I have to do my dare?

Kat: Yes.

Tak: Thought so. *Sighs and climbs into a bath of meat. Screams in pain and fury and spouts many cuss words. &

Nyx: Should we check in on Dab and Sam?

Kota: Not yet Gaz still has to do her dare.

Gaz: Whatever. *Grabs the computer and clicks the fanfics)

~TWO FANFICS LATER~

Gaz: -_- I don't really give a shit.

Nyx: Nice. Now should we check on the two on the date?

Zim: Should Zim be worried that Gir is eating a music stand?

Kat: No, and yeah let's check on them.

Nyx: *turns on the cameras in Dab's house. Sees the two sitting on the couch talking.)

Dib: What are they saying?

Nyx: & working on the keyboard. Audio comes through. /

_Over the camera speakers:_

Dab: Then Kat just screams "MOOSE!" for no reason and Kota just does a moose sign like this! (Holds up hands on the sides of her head spreading out her fingers.)

Sam: *laughs^

**In band room:**

Kat: They need music or something!

Nyx: Working on it *tapping the keyboard.)

_Dab's House_

MUSIC STARTS TO PLAY SONG IS TEENAGERS BY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE.

Dab: What's going on?

Sam: Don't know!

Dab: ... This is Teenagers by My Chemical Romance! I love this song!

**In band room:**

Nyx: Oops wrong song...

_At Dab's House:_

PRETTY RAVE GIRL STARTS TO PLAY

Dab: Is my iPod going haywire or something?

Sam: This is a good song.

Dab: Smiles) Really?

Sam: Yeah.

**In band room:**

Nyx: I'll just set it to record. *Minimizes video feed. ^

Tak: HELP!

Zim: Zim WILL BE AMAZING AND HELP THE TAK-BEAST! (Grabs her out of the tub of meat. ^

Tak: I guess I have to say thanks...

Zim: Of course because ZIMM! Is amazing enough to accept ALL thanks from EVERYONE!

Tak: &rolls eyes$

Nyx: All right let's get on with the dares! *looks at screen) Next dare is from an anonymous person who calls him or her... irkeninvadertreble.

**irkeninvadertreble:*an Irken slightly taller than Zim, with black eyes**

**enters***

**I have but a blackmail and a greeting**

**For Zim: *holds up an extremely cool looking super weapon* its yours if you hug me!**

**Tallest Red: HAI DADDY!**

Nyx: Alright then... Zim want the weapon?

Zim: You know Zim well enough that I want it but... hug?

Irkeninvadertreble: Yes.

Zim: (grumbles then hugs)

Irkeninvadertreble: I guess a deal is a deal... &Gives super weapon to Zim&

Zim: COME HERE DIB-THING!

Dib: AHHHHHH! (Runs from Zim)

Nyx: (Takes out camcorder) This is going on you tube.

Kat: Really? I'm going to check on Dab and Sam.

Nyx: Alright I'm just going to keep taping this...

Red: Wha? I have a CHILD? (spazz attacks)

Kat: (on the computer then falls out of chair) What the fracking frack? (staring at screen)

Kota: What? (walks over and sees what's on the screen.) Holy shit! What the fuck? Nyx look at this!

Nyx: (still watching Dib and Zim, finally gets fed up and takes away super weapon.) What?

Kota: Look what Punkergal's dare DID! (gesturing towards the screen crazily.)

_On the screen:_

(Disturbing make out scene between Dab and Sam)

**In band room:**

Nyx, Kat, Kota and IZ cast: o_O

Nyx: That's it! I'm bringing them back here! (opens portal and screams at them many cuss words then comes back with them in tow, both blushing like tomatoes.)

Kota: Nice make out scene you two. (Smiles teasingly.)

Dab: Sh-shut UP! (Still blushing hard.)

Kat: YO MAMA!

Everyone: (Glaring.)

Sam: (staring at his feet)

Nyx: Let's just go onto the next dare! Shall we? (opens up next dare) This is from... XxDoomygrlxX.

**Lemme guess...you're Kota? XD Pffft. I can't think of much dares...**

**Zim: DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN?**

**Dib: Actually, there are probably more than 30 if you count interviews.**

**Tak: When is your birthday :?**

Zim: ZIM KNOWS NOT THIS... MUFFIN MAN!

Kota: I'm not the author person! ONCE AGAIN!

Dib: Yeah I know I just needed a ratio...

Tak: How should I know? It was too long ago!

Zim: Aren't we the same age?  
>Tak: Maybe...<p>

Nyx: Well those were truths so I think there's only one more dare now... (Clicks the last review) this FINAL dare is from...Invader Cet.

**(Irken walks in with light purple eyes, one eyelash on each, large,**

**swirl–shaped antennae, and a light purple uniform walks in)**

**Cet: Sup weenies. Me and my friend Nom... *glances around* Hey, where'd Nom**

**go?**

**(A green eyed Irken with 3 eyelashes, antennae like Invader Zee's, and a dark**

**green uniform rushes into the room.)**

**Nom: *pant, pant* Sorry... I'm... Late...**

**Cet: You better d**** well be! Any who... Let's start on some dares!**

**Zim: You have to go in the closet with moi for 7 minutes or so. AND LIKE IT.**

**Nom: ****Ooo!**

**Cet: *pulls out ray gun and points it at Nom's face* STFU.**

**Nom: Okay! Okay!**

**Dib: Say wacky to Nny (Johnny the Homicidal Maniac) several times. *Maniacal**

**laughter***

**Gaz: Go ride a unicorn. Sing Space Unicorn by Parry Gripp while riding the**

**epic mythical creature.**

**GIR: Put on a hedgehog disguise and sing Overweight Hedgehog by Parry Gripp.**

**Cet: Nom, wanna drop one for the Almighty Tallests?**

**Nom: Most certainly.**

**Red and Purple: Go raise former Tallests Miyuki and Spork from the dead. Bring them here for DARENESS. Then you have to have a whole lotta alcohol and sing We Are Young by Fun.**

**Cet: Nice one. But wait, wouldn't Miyuki and Spork be taller than Red and**

**Purple?**

**Nom: *hesitantly* Oh yeah. Totally forgot 'bout that. Tallest Miyuki gains**

**control again! YEA! *hi5s Cet.***

**Tak: Cet gets to push you off a cliff.**

**Cet: PWN'AGE!**

**Nom: Okay then.**

**Everyone has to sing Men In Black by Will Smith. Guys do all the rappin',**

**girls do the singin'.**

**Cet: I'm gonna stick around here for a while, so feel free to give me some**

**dares. How bout you Nom?**

**Nom: I'm good, thanks.**

**Cet: Suit yourself.**

**Nom: See ya!**

**Cet: Buh bye Nom.**

**Nom waves and walks away.**

Zim: Crap.

Nyx: Why did I teach you that word? (grabs Zim, throws him in a closet, then escorts Cet in then proceeds to lock the door and watch the video stream.) Fred could you please escort all people not in this fic out?

Fred: (Nods then escorts them all out a window, like he did for Meghan earlier.)

Dib: Do I have to do the dare? I know I'll die!

Nny: Not you people again.  
>Dib: Wacky. Wacky, wacky, wacky, wacky.<p>

Nny: I AM NOT FUCKING WACKY! (kills Dib, walks away, nodding respectfully to Fred.)

Fred: (Nods back in the same fashion.)

Gaz: You will PAY! (Finds a unicorn, rides it, starts to sing.)

**Space unicorn**

**Soaring through the stars**

**Delivering the rainbows all around the world**

**Space unicorn**

**Shining in the night**

**Smiles and hugs forever**

**All around the world**

**So pure of heart**

**And strong of mind**

**So true of aim with his marshmallow laser**

**Marshmallow laser**

**Space unicorn**

**Soaring through the stars**

**Delivering the rainbows all around the world**

**Delivering the rainbows**

**Delivering the rainbows **

**Delivering the rainbows all around the world**

**Delivering the rainbows all around the world**

**All around the world**

**All around the world**

**All around the world**

**All around the world**

Gaz: You will all pay! From this moment on, my vengeance will be known!

Gir: (eating a foot) EHEHEHE! (Puts on hedgehog disguise, starts to sing)

**Thick as a football, weighs as much as a cat**

**How did that Hedgehog get so fat?**

**Tell me how...Overweight Hedgehog**

**You chew, eat dog food to get super sized**

**Now you swim in a bathtub to get exercise**

**Tell me how...Overweight Hedgehog**

**The scientists say it's wrong**

**You eat like that you won't live too long**

**But I'm gonna keep uh singing my song**

**Overweight Hedgehog, I love you [x3]**

**Tell me how...Overweight Hedgehog**

**Thick as a football, weighs as much as a cat**

**How did that Hedgehog get so fat?**

**Tell me how...Overweight Hedgehog**

Gir: DIDJA LIKE THAT ONE NYXIE?

Nyx: AHHHH! TOO CHEERFUL! AGAIN! (runs screaming out of the room)

Dab: Cet really likes Parry Gripp...

Kat: It's been a while since you've said anything, Dabbers. Making out with Sam again?

Dab: (Blushes) N-no...

Kota: hey, why are you still wearing that dress?

Dab: I am? Well I'll have to fix that right now... (goes to a soundproof room in the back)

~20 MINUTES LATER!~

Zim: Well... can I leave now?

Cet: Yes, only because I must push Tak off a cliff.

Dab: Now I feel better. (Now in boxer shorts, spaghetti strap shirt and still no shoes.)

Nyx: Now Tallests, raise Miyuki and Spork. Now.

Red: Fine, but how?  
>Zim: Why not get Dib's help on it?<p>

Kota: I'll get him... (rehabilitates Dib.) Raise the dead Tallests.

Dib: Fine. (Author person is lame enough not to know how to raise the dead so the description is 'Dib raised the dead Irken leaders'.)

Miyuki: (opens eyes)

Spork: (Opens eyes)

Nyx: Whoa! They're alive! EPICNESS!

Zim: Yes, yes I know it's all MY fault you two were dead but NOT MY FAULT!

Nyx: That makes NO sense idiot.

Red: Actually it wasn't your fault it was –

Purple: The blob.

Miyuki: Yes I remember that thing.

Cet: Well since you're taller than Purple and Red now you're in control!

Nyx: YES! (Dances happily around the room)

Kat: So Cet, how long will you be here again?

Cet:... Next two-three chapters.

Kat: Well we might more around a lot so be prepared.

Nyx: Miyuki and Spork will be here for about three chapters as well. Or until wwB gets tired of them...

Cet: wwB?

Dab: watermelonwafflesBISCUITS, the author person.

Cet: Oh.

Nyx: Now, ex-Tallests Purple and Red, drink lots and lots of alcohol.

Cet: This is why I'm staying! (clasps hands evilly)

Purple: (sighs) Fine. (guzzles a sixteen ounce bottle of vodka, starts to get _real _tipsy.)

Red: Only because if I don't I'll explode. ( drinks a sixteen-ounce bottle of beer, gets **really **tipsy.)

Kat: (Getting high off the spazziness in the room, starts to get just as tipsy.)

Tak: Is Kat alright?

Kota: (looks at stepsister) No.

Zim: Is that bad?

Dab: Yes.

Kat: (spazzing)

(We Are Young begins to play from Mr. Lewis's epic speakers, the ex-Tallests begin to sing as does Kat. Mr. Lewis conducts the whole thing. Nyx records it with her camera, smiling crookedly. )

**Give me a second I,**

**I need to get my story straight**

**My friend's are in the bathroom getting higher than the **

**empire state**

**My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar**

**My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a **

**scar, and**

**I know I gave it to you months ago**

(Miyuki and Spork dance a bit to the song.)

**I know you're trying to forget**

**But between the drinks and subtle things**

**Though holes in my apologies**

**I'm trying hard to take it back**

**So if by the time the bar closes**

**And you feel like falling down**

**I'll carry you home**

**Tonight**

(Kota and Nyx shrug and start to join in to the singing at this point.)

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Tonight**

(Dab and Sam dance to the tune.)

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

(Nyx blowtorches the school.)

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Though I know it I'm not**

**All that you got**

(Zim and Tak begin to dance as does Gir and Mimi and Lua and Pi.)

**I guess that I, I just thought**

**Maybe we could find a way to solve the crime**

**But our friend isn't back**

**So let's raise the tab**

**'Cause I found someone to carry me home **

**Tonight**

**We are young**

(Dib and Cet jump into the dancing.)

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Tonight**

(Fred offers a hand to Gaz, she grumbles and takes it.)

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

(The whole band room begins to dance and everyone grabs a partner.)

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

**Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

**Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

**Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

**Come on side**

**I have no reason to hide**

**So will someone come and carry me home tonight**

**The end is never right**

**Where I can **

**So will someone come and carry me home**

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**So if by the time the bar closes**

**And you feel like falling down**

**I'll carry you home tonight. **

Angry looking assistant principal: Who set fire to part of the school?

Nyx: I DID BITCH!

Cet: (Pushes Tak off a cliff randomly.)

Tak: Fuuuuucccckkk! (SPLAT!)

Nyx: Hate to admit, that was the best dare YET!

Cet: Which dare?

Nyx: The singing one that just happened!

Cet: One more I think...

Zim: Oh no not MORE!

Kota: I got Tak...

Tak: (angry look in purple eyes.)You little...

Dab: No, Tak.

Nyx: One last dare then we get a while off so SHUT THE FUCK UP EVERYONE!

**Girls** _Guys_

**Here come the men in black**

**It's the mib's, uh, here come's the mib's**

**Here come the men in black . men in black**

**They won't let you remember**

_Nah, nah. nah_

_The good guys dress in black, remember that_

_Just in case we ever face to face and make contact_

_The title held by me, mib_

_Means what you think you saw, you did not see_

_So don't brink be what was there is now gone_

_The black suits with the black ray bans on_

_Walk in shadow, move in silence_

_Guard against extra-terrestrial violence_

_But yo we ain't on no government list_

_We straight don't exist-no names and no fingerprints_

_Saw somethin' strange, watch your back_

_Cause you never quite know where the mibs is at_

_Uh, eh_

*** Here come the men in black, men in black**

**Galaxy defenders**

**Oho oho oho**

**Here come the men in black, men in black**

**They won't let you remember**

_Aha, aha_

_Now, from the deepest of the darkest of night_

_On the horizon, bright light enters sight tight_

_Cameras zoom, on the impending doom_

_But then like boom black suits fill the room up_

_With the quickness, talk with the witnesses_

_Hypnotizer, neuralizer_

_Vivid memories turn to fantasies_

_Ain't no mibs, can I please_

_Do what we say, that's they way we kick it_

_D'ya know what I mean_

_I see my noisy cricket get wicked on ya_

_We're your first, last and only line of defense_

_Against the worst scum of the universe_

_So don't fear us, cheer us_

_If you ever get near us, don't jeer us, we're fearless_

_Mib's freezin' up all the flack_

_What's that stand for? men in black_

**The men in black**

**The men in black**

_Let me see ya just bounce it with me_

_Just bounce with me (bounce with me)_

_Just bounce with me_

_Come on, let me see ya just slide with me_

_Just slide with me (sline, sline)_

_Just slide with me (sline, sline)_

_Come on, let me see ya talk a walk with me_

_Just walk with me (walk with me)_

_Talk a walk with me_

_Come on, and make your neck work_

_Now freeze_

**Ohhhhhhhhoh**

**Here come the men in black, men in black**

**Galaxy defenders. ohh, ooohh**

**Here come the men in black, men in black**

**They won't let you remember. oh nohh**

_Alright check it_

_Let me tell you this in closing_

_I know we might seem imposing_

_But trust me, if we ever show in your section_

_Believe me, it's for your own protection_

_Cause we see things that you need not see_

_And we be places that you need not be_

_So go on with your life_

_Forget that Roswell crap_

_Show love to the black suit, cause_

_That's the men in..._

_That's the men in..._

**Here come the men in black, here they come**

**Galaxy defenders, galaxy defenders**

**Here come the men in black, oho, here they come**

**They won't let you remember. won't let you remember**

**Here come the men in black, ohh, here they come**

**Galaxy defenders. oho oho oho**

**Here come the men in black**

**They won't let you remember**

Dib: Is that all?

Zim: I agree with the human filth.

Tak: PLEASE!

Gir: (eating a tuba )

Lua: (chewing a trophy)

Nyx: That's all... for this chapter.

Dib, Zim, Tak, The Tallests, ex-Tallests, and Gaz: THERE'S GOING TO BE MORE?

Nyx: Yes.

Zim, Dib and Tak: NOOOOO!

wwB: MWAHAHAHAHA!

**(A/n) Well! What did you think of THAT? Don't worry you rules people! Next chapters will be in standard format. And I am wwB. I won't be featured often as that acronym but for now until someone guesses who I am I will be a character in this. I will still be that character but you'll know who it is after someone figures it out! And TheAlmightyTacoGuardianBlez already knows so NO MORE GUESSES FOR YOU! R&R leave those dares!**


End file.
